Guilty As Charged
by SlicedHeartz
Summary: Miley Stewart is your untypical lawyer who's obessed with work and being mature. When she's handed the biggest case of her life, Miley finds herself wrapped in the complicated mess that is Nick Gray and the consequences of mixing buisness with pleasure.
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

My reputation is shot. In fact, it's been stabbed numerous times, sliced into tiny shreds and brutally murdered in the eyes of its peers. It's so dead and gone that the description dead and gone cannot come to describe such a tragedy. It's indescribable, really. To describe what just went happened in the somewhat small court hall would be impossible. For there are no words to describe it. It's just, a mess. That's really all I can muster up at this moment.

What had just happened? I, successful lawyer Miley Stewart, had just completely lost whatever mental stability I have. I belong in a nuthouse.

My mascara dripped down my face like a waterfall as I ran. They were calling after me. Not just _them,_ but everybody. _His _voice stood out amongst all the screams of worry. I was shocked to hear him speak to me at all since the Incident. His voice was groggy and raspy. It was full of worry, pain and regret. I didn't think my heart could crumble any further yet it seemed to shatter into a thousand more pieces as his husky voice begged for me to turn around. He was feeling guilty, good. I wanted him to stay awake at nights. I wanted him to experience the agonizing heartbreak I'd been forced to suffer through.

I _wanted_ him too. Now, I don't think I can put him through that.

Five or so months ago, I was a stand-up gal. My emotions stood behind a solid brick wall, I was a hard ass and nobody could touch a nerve. Now, I was gasping for oxygen as I ran around LA, desperately searching for transportation. I was not the same girl I had once been, she had vanished somewhere along the lines. He'd stolen her from me and made me into something else... something frightful.

He made me into … me.

How cliché did that sound? As I limped and sobbed my way over to main roads, I realized just how much of cliché I'd become. I'd fallen in love with a criminal. A threat to the very state of society. People gave me warnings about all this bullshit, there were so many signs and I'd failed to stay back. This was one battle that I should've just given up on. Now, I've lost everything. Literally, everything.

The taxi halted as I raised my hand. I slid into the leather seats and praised myself for grabbing my purse during my dramatic exit. The taxi driver examined me curiously; he raised his eyebrows and then nodded to himself making me feel somewhat uncomfortable. I shrugged and wiggled in the skin-tight, soaking wet dress and cleared my throat. 'The airport, please.' I whispered.

I could get away. It wasn't too late. I didn't have to go to England, I could run to Canada. All I knew was that I needed to get away from here. I needed some time away from everybody, _him _especially. I would come back once he had gone. I glared at the reflection in the rear view mirror. She wasn't me. This was a disaster. This person did not have the brown, curly waves of Miley Stewart. She did not have glowing blue eyes or flawless porcelain skin. She did not have a happy smile or an adorable expression. She was ugly, she was upset. She was another person entirely. This was not me; I refused to let her be.

Maybe running away was the weaker option. People would see me as another wannabe who fell head over heels for the heartthrob and got her heart broken. She would be just another girl. Maybe he didn't even really love me to begin with. Maybe this was all a façade. A cliché. It would make sense; everything was playing out exactly how it was supposed to. Like a well planned out fanfiction story. I cursed myself mentally; I truly was a stupid, stupid girl. Nevertheless, it didn't matter how smart my decision was. Montreal would do me good. Maybe escaping this was a ludicrous option and something I would soon regret. Or maybe it was the best thing I've ever thought of. Maybe saying goodbye was the best thing I could possibly have done. So, with this comes my final decision.

Goodbye, Nicholas.

**Hello there. So this is my prologue. I'm taking a different approach with this story and I hope you guys like it. I'm going to post as fast as I can to catch up with myself but the first couple are going to be pretty short. Aw well, I'm excited. Are you pumped? Hope so! STALK ME ON TWITTER; .com/slicedheartz**

**No reviews are needed. If you can, I would appreciate it. **

**Xoxo, Dee-Eee-Bee-Bee. **


	2. Girl Meets Boy

**One.**

When you find out how I met him, you'll be so surprised that you'll probably go into shock. Right here, right now. It was stunning that my _somebody_ would find me when my wall was down. I was the type who prided myself in keeping a straight face, I had emotions and I let them show but when seriousness was desired, I was always prepared to put my emotions behind me. I was mature. I've always been an early-bloomer but the real sense of maturity hadn't hit me until I graduated from college and realized that I was now in charge of my own future. Seeing me now and the places I've been, my mother would've been so proud.

From that sentence you can probably recognize that my mother is no longer with me. In fact, that is a key point in this story. On the first day, I was standing in moist dirt feeling my new heels sinking into the wet Earth at my mother's funeral. I hovered above the deep hole and began to wonder how they could just put her into a hole as if she was no longer useful. Of course, I was not the eldest and my older brother felt it was his responsibility to plan out all the arrangements. My mother had always wanted to be cremated but he had decided being buried was more typical. My mother was a typical person. People in dirty shirts and ripped pants slowly lowered the coffin into the ground dropping her with a thud. I snapped at them to be more gentle and that my mother was still of value and not worthless as they treated her to be. Hunter hissed at me to stay calm. I rudely replied that it was funeral and my emotions could not and would not be withheld. The worker called me a bitch under his breath and I loudly described him to be a douche bag. The conversation ceased after this.

It was raining ever so slightly making the scenery more depressing that it had been before. I allowed several tears to cascade down my face because the rain masked my sadness well. Hunter had always considered me to be heartless and though I didn't approve of him considering me to be a cold bitch, I didn't want to let down my shell either. He was two years older but I'd always been the one for him to look up to. If I was weak, he would crumble. I stayed strong for him though he'd probably never understand.

The light rain turned to a heavy shower and thunder decided to make its appearance. People fled the scene as the workers finished covering up the coffin. I stayed back though Hunter gave me strict instructions to get into my car and go home. I'd nodded and told him after I said a few words to my mother. He'd understood and taken his Range Rover off to somewhere I could care less about. I cried then, letting the rain and my tears mesh together. I'd gasped for oxygen a couple times before my legs gave way and I collapsed into the soft dirt. My mother was the only person who had understood me, and now she was gone. I'd never felt so utterly alone in my life before. I raised my head to beg to the heavens to bring her back when I caught sight of him. Lingering by a tree, he was dressed in all black with a hoodie and an umbrella of the same shade. His right shoulder leaned against the tree and his posture made him seem sure of himself.

'What the fuck are you staring at?' the words left my lips before I could contemplate them seriously. He made no movements. His hands slid out of pockets and lingered by his thigh.

'My condolences.' His voice was deep and husky. It was sexy and made me shiver for a moment. 'I apologize that this has happened to you.' He took one step forward before raising his hands as though asking for permission before approaching me. I stumbled as I got off my knees and steadied myself. I crossed my arms over my chest and raised an eyebrow.

'Your apology is not needed, sir. Much appreciated but completely unnecessary.' My adult voice echoed in the quiet. Though it was hard to notice, I was still crying to myself and I was shaking. I wanted to be alone with my mother at the moment but I liked having somebody here despite his mysterious presence. I needed a distraction and somebody to get frustrated with.

'Did you tell her that you love her?' At the time, I hadn't noticed his forwardness. I only heard questions and had only responded with the appropriate answers. The rest was irrelevant to me.

'Right before.' I mumbled. Did I know this man? 'Did you know her?'

'Anna Lee Theresa Ellens-Rochard. Strange name she had, ALTER.' He pronounced my mother's name with such accuracy that I would have assumed he'd known her all his life. Yet, I'd never seen this man before. Not as a citizen passing by on the streets or my mother's best friend. He knew her nickname, something I'd created as a child when she said she wanted to be a unique. I said a unique name was just the beginning.

'Alter.' I whispered, 'I'm sorry sir but do I know you?'

He chuckled quietly, 'You've forgotten. My identity is irrelevant at a time like this, no? I do not pose as an important figure in her life anyhow. I did not receive an invitation to the funeral.' He stated quietly, 'Thus, I was not well known. No need for an apology though, m'am. I understand that a limited party will be approved and unfortunately I was not in that range.'

He was speaking weird. He said things to be more complex than they really were. I went to question him about this but then proceeded to think better of it. The rain was beginning to get colder and a quick sneeze escaped my lips. I excused myself and began to re-think sitting in the mud. It now clung to dress and let the moisture seep through as it lowered my body temperature.

'One should not walk in such weather, do you agree?' I nodded. 'Before it gets worse, I must get going. I strongly advise you to get into your vehicle and seek warmer shelter. It is best for your safety and health. Wear a sit belt as well, madam.' He turned to leave but hesitated. He stood there for a few moments before doing a complete 180 and smiled at me, 'You're a stubborn one, no? I'd prefer to see you get to safety than to spend my nights ponder what went wrong.' I was going to ask him why he would spend his nights thinking about me but it was too cold. I tried to walk but I was frozen in place. Only then did I notice that my shoes had been completely digested by the mud. 'You require assistance.' He said. Before I could object, he'd lifted up and out of the mud and placed me alongside the seeping ground. My bare feet turned cold as the wind slapped by. Stupid open toed shoes. I shivered again. 'If heat is what you seek, my coat is what you desire, no?' I didn't respond. He chuckled, 'You're very stubborn.' He repeated himself. Before I could reply the unusual happened.

'Woap.' Was all the came out of my mouth and he picked up bridal-style and literally swept me off my feet. My muddy heels immediately came of my feet and were digested by the ground yet somehow I felt as though I could care less. He walked me over to the only car in the lot, my wet Cadillac before swooping me up into the air only to catch me again. I could literally feel all the air escape my lungs.

'You shall unlock the car?' he asked, now that he had my full attention. I nodded, still somewhat breathless. Up close, his face was absolutely flawless. He had gorgeous cheekbones, a nicely shaped face and freckles that were scattered perfectly across his face. It was as though they were assigned to a certain position thus overall looking mesmerizing. I could feel myself staring but I couldn't draw my eyes away from the pure perfection. 'Your car is still locked.' He stated clearing his throat nervously. His cheeks began to flush every so slightly.

I've never seen anything more perfect.

'Oh, eh, sorry.' I stuttered out stupidly still taken by his beauty. I fumbled through the purse in my lap before clicking the unlock shortcut key and waiting for the lights to blink. I was about to volunteer to get in myself when he wiped open my driver door with a free hand I didn't know he had and gently put me into the leather seat. My mouth was wide open as I stared in awe at his perfection.

He smiled, a flawless smile might I add and our eyes locked for a moment. In a second, I could feel all the air squeeze its way out of my lungs. In the same moment, I feel my heart stop beating for a second or so. Yet just as I felt myself completely melt under his gaze, he turned around and began to walk away. I literally choked on my breath. Had he not felt the same thing that I did? Was he not just as intoxicated under my gaze as I was his? I wanted to thank him. I wanted to get his name. I wanted his cell phone number and I wanted a chance for us to meet again. Basically, I didn't want to lose him. I was shocked with this statement seeing as I'd only known him for a couple minutes or so. I sighed.

'Thank you.' I whispered into the darkness.

This is where it all started. Under the moon, in the heavy rainfall, only moments after I lost my mother. He found me at my weakest point, which I assume was the first sign. At the time, it didn't seem like much. Yet, at the time I did not know that it was the beginning of the end. Because you see, it started under the moon, in heavy rain when I was broken. It ended under the moon, in the heavy rain. The end broke me. So maybe this was a sign. Or maybe it was my first step over the edge.

**This was really short. To be honest, this was supposed to be the prologue but I liked the prologue and I couldn't decide which one I wanted to erase so I posted both. IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT, GO READ THE PROLOUGE!**

**Remember me?**

**I'm such a bipolar writer. But guess what? This time it's gonna work, mkay? Justt trust me, lovers.**

**STALK ME ON TWITTER; .com/slicedheartz**

**xoxoxox,**

**DEBBY.**


	3. Girl Gets Kidnapped

**Two.**

Life is full of surprises. This shouldn't have been one.

* * *

'I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late.'

All eyes in the elevator had turned to me and were now sending me vicious glares. I scoffed in response and kept my attention at the slowly climbing numbers of the elevator. Foul language lingered on my tongue as I fought the strong temptation to swear at work. Could this thing move any slower? My question was answered as the door slowly slid open to Floor 5. Without a second thought, I clicked 'Close Door'.

'That's my floor.' argued a fat man in the back of the elevator.

'I'm late.' I snapped, without turning to look at his face. Everybody seemed to step back in fear as I tapped my foot impatiently and waited for the elevator to take me to the top. I was the top bitch, I know what I wanted and how to get it. It was fairly hard to argue with me when I had my sight set on something. Currently, it was set on getting to my meeting in time and I had no extra minutes to waste on a fat man rolling his way out of the elevator.

The quiet murmurs of my vibrating phone filled the quiet elevator as I slid out to find yet another text from Demi. My best friend slash almost sister slash personal assistant. Real name – Demetria Love, she posed a vital role in complex play that is my life. Though she was pretty crappy at her job and I should've fired her ages ago, I couldn't live without my little D-Love. Yeah, we even have nerdy nicknames for one another.

My heels clacked as I continued to glare at the increasing numbers. The crowd was growing restless and I swear, if one more person muttered about me being a heartless douchette, I was going to blow up with R-rated language for not only making fun of me but using absolutely disgusting grammar while doing it. I mean, if you're going to diss somebody, _do it right._

Finally, the elevator dinged gleefully and flashed Floor 22. The robotic wannabe female voice instructed me to exit the elevator and I quickly obeyed. The remaining citizens cheered as the doors began to close. I spun around on my heel and glared at the never-gonna-be's. They shut up instantly, recognizing my seniority and looking down shamefully as the doors slid closed. Whatever.

The wooden doors of meeting room 6B where slightly opened, they taunted me from being tardy and I sucked in a deep breath before sliding through the gap. Two pairs of chocolate eyes instantly found me as two dark and handsome boys rose from their seats. Gentleman. I gave up a small smile as I walked to the third seat in the large meeting room and placed my Prada bag down in the chair alongside me (as if such beauty would ever touch ground) and crossed my legs.

'Morning.' I broke the awkward silence.

They flashed me toothy, perfect smiles. I was taken aback by their perfection and was immediately taken back into the week before when I'd accidentally met Curly-Haired Boy or CHB. I'd been thinking about him, though I couldn't exactly pinpoint why. I wasn't the type of girl to be taken aback by cute boys. It very rare for me to get hooked on a boy and even when I did, they usually ended a day or two after our first encounter. Now here I am, eight days later, still dwelling on the flawless god I'd seen.

'My name is Kevin Jones.' said the taller one, he looked older. He had messy curled hair, tired cocoa eyes and stubble scattered all across his face. The younger one, evidently more youthful looking, was smiling like an idiot. I smirked at his expression before shaking Kevin's hand.

He flipped the hair out of his eyes, 'I'm Joe Jones. Or Joseph.' he introduced himself and smiled. I raised an eyebrow before shaking his hand. He was a definite flirt, I had a radar for these type of things. He looked older than me however, a couple years or so. Not many but enough.

'I'm Miley Stewart.' I said crossing my legs and motioning for them to sit. They obeyed and took a seat across from one another, Joe I noticed seem to fidget in his chair before giving me his full attention. I chuckled softly at his childish actions and waited for somebody to clue me in. Kevin, of course, was the one to do it (that's what she said).

'Miss. Stewart,' he began, 'It's not secret that you are the best lawyer in Beverly Hills. You've done profoundly on several occasions and are usually the number one choice for the more upper class people in the area. Now, my brother and I do understand that you most likely have priorities but we are here because we require your assistance. I should inform you that I know nearly nothing about the legal process and will reliant on you for proper remarks.'

I nodded, still smiling and replied, 'Well, firstly I would love to know what the case in concerning.' I said jokingly.

'Our brother was wrongly accused for a crime he did not commit.' Joe interrupted, all humor washing out of his voice. I watched in shock at the sudden change in character. Suddenly, I was hit with the idea that there was a lot to this case I didn't know. Shockingly though, the feeling somewhat tempted me.

'Your brother?' I asked, 'So the defendant is not present? I'm just assuming he would be the defendant.' I said writing down meaningless notes in my black leather notebook.

Kevin sighed, 'You see, this is our problem. Our brother wants nothing to do with this trial. He knows that he's being sued but he says that he prefers to just go to jail, despite his innocence.' I opened my mouth to reply when Kevin's hand stopped me, 'Now, I know what your thinking. My brother is a little bit depressed, not so much that it's a medical issue but such that's he is somewhat of a pessimist. He's very innocent and I hate that the justice system would send away an innocent man but he refuses to go to court.'

I nodded scribbling more notes, these evidently more interesting. 'Your brother's name?' I asked starring another note as I wrote out in my beautiful handwriting **'**_client information_'.

'Nicholas Jones, mostly known as Nick. He is twenty-two, currently residing in a condo on Grandler (made this up).' Kevin tapped his fingers on the table as he watched Joseph. The younger brother seemed uneasy as he looked around the room. He cleared his throat as he avoided Kevin's gaze.

'Are you okay?' I asked generally curious. He nodded flipping the hair out of his eyes and smiling. I took that as his way of asking we change the topic, quickly I looked back to my notes. 'So, would you like to tell me more about the case. I need as much information as the two of you can provide at this moment.' I smiled.

Kevin looked away nervously. Joe stepped in and asked, 'Will you accept the case?' he asked. His eyes looking into my mine intensely. I froze under his sudden statement and his gaze.

'Yeah, I can take it.' I said stupidly. Immediately regretting my choice of words. Attempting to regain my composure, I jumped back to my last question. 'So, can you tell me more about the case?' I asked curiously. There strange behaviors made me more curious. I liked to be in-the-know. Being out is boring.

'What's your schedule?' Joe asked suddenly.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion but answered reluctantly, 'I have some client files I need to look over, a meeting with some associates on a case, I need to call a judge because of some lost information, and then-' I was cut off.

'Cancel it.' he said.

'Excuse me?' He had to be joking.

'Cancel it.' he repeated nonchalantly. He was acting as if my leaving of work was simple. I stood, ready to give him a piece of my mind but obviously my action was taken the wrong way as he grabbed my hand and led me out of the office room. 'I'm about to show you something important.'

* * *

I should have let go of his hand.

I should have shouted rape when they pushed me into a lingering taxi.

I should have ran when they pulled me out of the taxi.

I should have texted Demi that I'd been kidnapping by some good-looking men.

I should have tweeted about it.

A dark, abandoned, rusty, run-down, tragic mess of a house was the _'important thing'_ they had to show me. It had shattered windows, ripped curtains, dead plants and a half-open half-closed garage door. It's appearance was dark and eerie and it's location was no better. It was dead set in the middle of a large, empty field. No civilization for miles. It was honestly a perfect getaway. If you were creepy and a hermit.

'Take me back.' I said turning to Joe who I had discovered was two inches taller than me. His face was pale white and empty as he stared at the disastrous mansion. 'Please, take me back.' I asked turning to Kevin hopefully. He flinched as he stared ahead. I sighed, they were obviously taken by this view and it was evident that I was missing something. 'If you won't take me back, then explain.' I ordered as kindly as possible. The wind blew and I swear, the place instantly became Monster House. This shit is real.

'It happened here.' Joe's voice cracked as he spoke. I cringed at the sadness in his voice. I asked what happened but they both ignored me. Joe's hand found mine once again and he squeezed mine lightly. I did the same but held in that position. His eyes glistened and sadness hit me like a wave. Something was bothering him.

'Kevin, what's going on?' I asked, scared for my own life.

'Come with me.' Joe instructed me pulling me into the dark deathtrap. I wanted to say no and walk away but I felt as if this was something the guys needed. So despite the terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach, I followed them through the creaking front door and into the fearfully dark household. 'Trust me.' Joseph whispered leading me up the stairs with Kevin hot on our trails. I was suddenly thankful that one of the brothers were on either side of me. Somehow, I felt safer the way.

The floorboards creaked as we made our way through the house. There was graffiti all along the walls, the wallpaper was peeling away and dust had gathered everywhere leaving a terribly thick layer across all the items forgotten within the several rooms. There was a chandelier above the stairs that had lost many of its gorgeous crystals, those left where either dangling by the thin chain or covered in the dust. I was so caught up in the details of the house that I didn't notice Joe's grip tighten.

'Joe, stop.' Kevin suddenly said, his voice stern.

'She needs to see this.' Joseph said picking up his pace and he took another turn and led me farther down the hallway. Though Kevin tried to hide it, the scattered pieces of police caution tape did not miss my eye.

'Let her go, Joe. She's seen enough. It's time to leave.' he was using an authoritative tone. This supported my hunch that he was indeed older than Joe. He seemed to be more mature and protective over his brother. I watched as Kevin left his position behind to stop Joe from ahead. Joe's hand left mine and I was instantly left vulnerable.

'Kevin, it's okay. She won't mind.' Joe defended trying to maneuver past his brother. I stood steps behind them and observed like a bystander. I was oblivious as to what they were arguing about but something told me that it was better that way.

'Joe. That's not necessary. We need to go, now.' Without meaning too, Kevin shoved Joe backward lightly. His face flushed red as Joe quickly put back. In seconds, they were pushing one another as Kevin forced Joe backward and Joe tried to make his way around his brother's huge figure. I watched in amazement as their fight caused Kevin to bump a wall and a large heap of the ceiling fell.

The brothers slid away from the hill of insulation and ceiling tiles just in time but I had remained frozen. Fear instantly overtook me as I realized that a large pile now separated us. 'Guys?' I called out in a weak voice. The room looked a lot more haunting when alone.

'Miley?' Joe called quietly. 'Sorry about that. I just lost my head for a second.' Kevin murmured something while Joe sighed. 'There should be a room behind you. We can get across there through the second master bedroom. Just hold still for a second, kay?' I nodded.

Suddenly, the shuffling of footsteps was heard behind me. 'Joe? Is that you? You guys got here pretty quickly.' I said astonished at how fast they got here. Relief washed over me but that feeling immediately went away.

'What are you talking about? We haven't left yet, Miley.'

I froze. Without my knowledge, my feet began moving towards the shuffling in the bedroom behind me. My heart was beating out of my chest as I held my breath and walked closer to the noise.

'Miley! Don't move! We're coming!' Joe called out worriedly as I neared the bedroom. They couldn't see me, I knew, but I felt somebody watching me. I inched closer to the footsteps and pressed my body against the door as I slid around the corner. I took one step into the room and immediately regretted it.

A hand quickly covered my mouth as I began to scream. My voice was quiet and muffled as a hand slid around my waist and picked me up. I was vaguely aware of the stranger picking me up and leading me down the stairs. Fear filled me to the very core as I tried to scream again.

'You shouldn't be here.' The voice said.

Oh fuck.

* * *

So what made me walk towards the door? Most people don't put themselves in the hands of a killer but for some reason, I completely gave myself up. At the time, I was completely unaware of the connection that drew me closer. Kind of like Sleeping Beauty. Nevertheless, I had inched closer to the door because my heart was daring me too. Just as it dared me to take the second step towards the end.

* * *

**This was pretty short too. The first couple are going to be like that. Please excuse the terribleness of this chapter. I really hate but I'm working on updating faster and I wanted to get this out so, here. Wrapped up in candy. STALK ME ON TWITTER; .COM/SLICEDHEARTZ'**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! I don't care how old you are, get your free candy ;)**

**EX OH EX OH, DEBBYY.**


End file.
